Falling for your Mentors Grandaugter
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Uubu and Trunks battle it off for Pan's love! But who will she choose? GotenMarron also! You have been warned!
1. Chapter One

**Falling for your mentors granddaughter**  
  
By Dawn M. Rianharet.  
  
(Aurora@fanfiction.net)  
  
Authors note: This fanfic is about Uubu and Pan. And how I think they would get together. This fanfic also includes the couple Goten and Marron.  
  
Note!!!: Goten and Marron! Not Trunks and Marron. Sorry for you T&M, T&P, B&U, M&U,G&B and G&T fans. I do like T&P, I just wanted to write this for a change of style, and in the end, I ended up liking Pan with Uubu. I think they are good together, I also believe that in the end of Gt Pan ends up with Uubu. Flames and Good Reviews are welcomed.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own DB/DBZ/GT you should have your head checked. I do not own these characters or DB/DBZ/Gt. However I own the plot, the sentences and theme. Starting 12-24-01. Thank you. Now please read on.  
  
  
  
**Falling for your mentors granddaughter**  
  
Chapter one  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Uubu was then blasted with another attack made by both Goku and Vegeta. Today was Uubu's lesson day, as was every Wednesday.  
  
You could easily see the wounds Goku and Vegeta had made on Uubu. He then thought of the first time he had met Goku. Uubu smirked (A little Vegeta style smirk) as he then wiped the blood of his lips.  
  
Goku only smiled at the fact that his pupil wasn't giving up yet.  
  
"Well I say we call it a day. Don't you think so Kacorott?" Vegeta said with a smile. "Your student seems to be tiring early."  
  
"Vegeta if you are getting tired and can't handle this any more, I'd understand if you'd wanna leave." Said Uubu mocking Vegeta, with his own little smirk.  
  
"What? How dare you mock me boy! Fine you want us to go hard on you. We will. Just don't let me hear you wining." Said Vegeta crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't worry you won't." Uubu then got in a fighting stance.  
  
"All right. But only till dinner. I'm starving" Replied Goku, also getting in a fighting stance.  
  
They fought for another three hours before Uubu was hit by another attack and knocked to the grown. Then, upside down, he saw a fairly tall black hared girl, with an orange bandanna in her hair, and she was wearing an orange Gi like Goku. Uubu carefully got up and watched her walk towards Trunks.  
  
**Oh. She's one of Trunks girlfriends.** Thought Uubu as he watched this beautiful angel move her lips.  
  
The young woman then began attacking Trunks. Like a fighter. Like him. She was fast, strong and stubborn. But Uubu couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She then blasted Trunks to the ground. Stunned Uubu's mouth dropped.  
  
Uubu was then hit with an attack, and also blasted to the ground. A few moments later he opened his eyes to see Goku and Vegeta staring down at him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Uubu blinking a few times.  
  
"You got hit with an attack by Vegeta." said Goku giving a Son smile.  
  
"Well it wasn't my fault. If he had been paying attention instead of eyeing your granddaughter he would have seen the attack coming." Vegeta smirked. "And besides, he stood up. How was I not supposed to know he wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Eyeing my granddaughter? Why what ever are you talking about Vegeta?" Said Goku rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Honestly Kacorott, you are hopeless." said Vegeta sighing.  
  
"Wait. Granddaughter? That young woman is Goku's granddaughter? said Uubu looking at Pan again, who was now helping Trunks up.  
  
Vegeta smirked again. "That's right. Goku's granddaughter and Gohan's daughter. She's 1/4 sayian you know. And one day she will make a great fighter a happy man."  
  
"Pan! Come over here Pan!" Said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"There's some one here I want you to meet."  
  
Pan and Trunks came running over to they're siblings.  
  
"Pan this is my student Uubu. Uubu this is my granddaughter Pan." said Goku giving another Son smile.  
  
"Hello Uubu." Said Pan. "It's nice to meet you." Her breathing was hard and ragged, probably from her fight with Trunks.  
  
"Uh...yeah same here." said Uubu quickly, his face was a bit redder which could be accounted as a blush.  
  
Only Vegeta and Trunks caught what was happening.  
  
"So how do you like training with my grandpa and Vegeta?" asked Pan.  
  
"Oh...um it's okay." said Uubu looking at Vegeta for a minute, before turning away.  
  
"That's good." said Pan, giving a Son smile.  
  
"So...how long have you and Trunks been dating?" asked Uubu his eyes steady on both of them.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Shrieked Pan,Trunks and Vegeta. "What did you say?" Questioned Pan and Trunks  
  
Uubu blinked a few times. "Uh...how long have you two been dating?"  
  
"Uh...never and we never will." said Trunks sticking out his tongue as if he was disgusted.  
  
"Oh speak for yourself." said Pan crossing her arms.  
  
"Huh? You mean you never want to date me?" asked Trunks blinking a few times.  
  
"Nope never!" said Pan.  
  
"Why?" Questioned Trunks.  
  
"Um...because I wanna marry a warrior. A fighter. And you are not a fighter." said Pan  
  
"Not a fighter? What the heck do you think I do for fun?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"You mean besides having sex with women?" asked Pan pointing her finger at Trunks.  
  
"Uh..." Trunks was having a little trouble understanding where Pan got her information from.  
  
"Yes you fight. But not as much as a real fighter does. Or should. You spend most of your time at work or with women. Take Uubu for example." said Pan.  
  
"Huh? Me?" asked Uubu trying to hide his blushing.  
  
"Yes you." said Pan grabbing his hand and dragging him closer to her and Trunks. "Now...Uubu is a fighter. He fights/trains every day. As opposed towards you. Who works and plays with women." said Pan sighing.  
  
"Oh yeah...Well I bet I could beat any one in a ring. Minus Goku and my father." said Trunks.  
  
"Well you talk the talk. But can you walk the walk?" asked Pan again crossing her arms.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well it just so happens that there is another fighting competition happening in one month. If you win, then you have my respect as a true fighter. However if you loose. You have to admit you are not a true fighter. Deal?" Pan gave her own little smirk and put her hand out to shake Trunks's enclosing the deal.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "Okay." He then shook her hand.  
  
"Good luck." said Pan smiling.  
  
************************************************  
  
Later on that day.......  
  
"So you wanna marry a real fighter?" Asked Uubu turning away from Pan so she couldn't see him blushing.  
  
"Yeah. It's just...Well I like to fight. And I kinda want my husband and I to like the same things. And he's gonna have to like a good spar. I could never give up fighting." Said Pan making her point to Uubu.  
  
1 "I know what you mean. I would like my wife to fight to. So she won't make me give it up." Uubu laughed at his own little joke as Pan joined in.  
  
2  
  
3 "Exactly!" said Pan, still giggling.  
  
4 "So...What if Trunks win's you're guys bet? Will you want to marry him?" asked Uubu looking a little sad.  
  
5 "No. Of course not!" said Pan.  
  
6 "Oh. May I ask why?" asked Uubu staring at Pan with concerned  
  
7 eyes.  
  
8 "Um…Yeah. Well you see…Trunks is 14 years older than me. And he plays around with women way, way too much. And I don't wanna guy like that." Said Pan kicking a rock.  
  
9 "He's 14 years older? Wow! I didn't know that! And does he really do all that with women?" Asked Uubu his eyes luring away from Pan embarrassed at what she meant by "the way he is with women".  
  
"Yup. He really does all that with women." Said Pan looking behind them to make sure her grandpa wasn't in earshot.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know Trunks was like that." Said Uubu looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It shocked me too." Said Pan giving a little chuckle.  
  
"So how did you find out?" Asked Uubu curiously.  
  
Pan started to laugh.  
  
"I accidentally walked into his room when he had another woman in there. I ran out screaming. Later on I caught up with Bra and I told her what happened. She then responded with "That's nothing new. He does it all the time." And then she told me of all the other times she caught him." Pan finished, but not before a few last laughs.  
  
"I had no idea he was that good with women. Do ya think he can teach me some of his techniques?" said Uubu.  
  
Pan's mouth dropped. "Wha-what? You-you want women like him?" asked Pan her mouth still on the ground.  
  
"Well not if you'll go out with Me." said Uubu.  
  
Pan was stunned, and on top of that they were in earshot of Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Uh…uh…um.." Pan could not speak.  
  
Uubu noticed her tensing up. "Of course I was merely joking." He said smoothly, trying to make her feel a little bit more comfortable.  
  
**So. He does have a thing for Kacorotts granddaughter. I better tell Trunks to hurry up.** Thought Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, correct me if I'm wrong , but does Uubu like Pan?" Goku asked, with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Your wrong Kacorott." Said Vegeta. He didn't tell Goku the truth. He was afraid that if he did, he would want them to get married. So he kept the truth to himself, but later he would share it with his son.  
  
"Wrong about what?" Trunks asked. He had just returned from the bathroom. Not knowing what the conversation was about.  
  
"Nothing. Kacorott, Trunks and I will be heading home for dinner. You know how upset Bulma gets when we're late for dinner." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah I know. Alright good bye." Said Goku turning away from his friends and heading to Pan and Uubu.  
  
Pan smiled and hugged her grandpa. Uubu just smiled.  
  
"Well Uubu would you like to join us for dinner?" Goku asked giving Uubu a smile. "We always have plenty."  
  
"I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you." Said Uubu as he walked into the house with Goku and Pan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Brief's resident:  
  
Bulma was putting the dishes away in the dishwasher. Bra was upstairs, gabbing on the phone, probably to Marron.  
  
And Vegeta and Trunks were in the training room.  
  
In the training room:  
  
Vegeta stopped the gravity and put it back onto normal.  
  
"Come here boy! I want to talk with you!" yelled Vegeta in his usual tone. He had meant to talk to his son on the way home, but didn't. Trunks flew a head, remembering his date with Trixie.  
  
Trunks went running over to his demanding father.  
  
"Yes Sir? What is it?" Trunks asked a little scared if he had addressed his father the wrong way.  
  
"I want to have talk with you! Didn't I just say that?" Vegeta asked, well yelled and demanded.  
  
"Uh…Yeah I'm sorry." Trunks spit out quickly, not wanting to make his father any angrier.  
  
"What is you relationship with Kacorott's grand-brat?" questioned Vegeta, staring at his son.  
  
"Uh…We're friends." Stated Trunks.  
  
"Good. When you've come to your decision, come talk to me." Vegeta said as he turned to the door. He needed to lay down now.  
  
"Yes I know that. But uh…do you have a crush on her?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"No! She's Bra's age! Pan is like another little sister to me." Said Trunks, he didn't have a death wish. And liking Pan was a death wish when it came to his father and Kacorott's family. He was beginning to wonder why his dad was asking that? What was he on?  
  
Vegeta smacked his son upside the head.  
  
"Age has nothing to do with it!" Vegeta hollered, he was beginning to loose his temper at his son's stupidness.  
  
"Ouch! Dad, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you saying you want me to like Pan?" said Trunks. Now he was scared. His father never really liked Kacorott's family. And now he wanted him to date Kacorott's granddaughter. What was he on?  
  
"Pan is a good fighter. She's strong, and she has saiyan blood in her. She's the only woman I want you to marry!" Vegeta whaled. He was a little mad at his son.  
  
"Marry? Dad, I don't like Pan like that. I baby-sited her for crying out loud!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Point? Saiyan men didn't care about ages." Vegeta sighed. "Just think about it. All the good things she has to offer a man. A saiyan man. Or maybe a human."  
  
"Okay dad. I'll think about it." Trunks said softly.  
  
  
  
"Sure dad. I will." Trunks then followed his father out of the training room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Sons residents:  
  
Ubuu and Pan walked out of Goku's house.  
  
"Bye grandpa, grandma. Thanks for dinner!" cried Pan waving goodbye to them.  
  
"Bye." Cried Goku and Chichi.  
  
"Bye Goku-san, Chichi-san. Thanks for dinner." Said Uubu. He was also waving good bye to them.  
  
"Bye! And you're welcome. I'll see you both tomorrow." Yelled Goku.  
  
Uubu and Pan then powered up, and flew into the sky.  
  
"So? I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Pan sweetly.  
  
"Uh yeah. But first I'll fly you home. I wouldn't want any thing to happen to you." Said Uubu, giving Pan one of his sweet smiles.  
  
"Okay. So Uubu, do you have a…a …girlfriend?" Pan questioned him.  
  
Uubu looked at her. **Maybe it's a little too soon to be asking him this.** Pan thought as she waited for Uubu's reply.  
  
"I don't have girlfriend. I can't find a girl that is that interested in me." Said Uubu, turning his head forward, and away from Pan.  
  
"Really? I mean I think you're cute. You shouldn't have any trouble getting a girlfriend." Pan said smiling sweetly at him again.  
  
Uubu blushed. "Thank you. Do you have a boyfriend?" Uubu asked staring at her intently.  
  
"Oh no. I haven't had one for almost a year now. I just haven't really found some one I really like. You know?" Pan asked, staring back at him.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do." He smiled at her again. "I have found some one, but I don't think she likes me. I'm not sure yet." Said Uubu.  
  
**I wonder who she is. Marron? Bra? Maybe…** thought Pan. "I know what you're saying." She said calmly.  
  
"Good to know some one thinks like me. But one can only wonder; Is that a good thing?" asked Uubu jokingly  
  
"Ha ha hehe." Pan giggled.  
  
They soon reached Pan's house and after saying their good-byes and good nights, Uubu flew off into the night sky, flying next to the stars.  
  
At the briefs residents:  
  
Trunks stared out his bedroom window. The scene between him and his father playing over and over again in his mind.  
  
Pan? His father and him had argued over Pan. One of Kacorott's descendants. And his father wanted him, a proud prince of all saiyan's to marry Pan, a saiyan whose family had been one of the low class saiyan's.  
  
Why was he letting this get to him? He didn't love Pan. Or did he?  
  
No of course not. She was 14 years younger than him. She was the same age as his sister. She still some times acted like a child.  
  
But she was sweet and kind when she wasn't kicking your ass. She was pretty. Dark hair and eyes, which she got from both sides of her family. She was cool, and at times more mature for her age.  
  
But she was Pan. Yes she would make a great fighter happy. Especially with her abilities. But still this was Pan. She also had a temper…That could compare to his fathers. And she…she had kissed him in space…Pan, the girl, Woman, that he had known for so long, kissed him.  
  
Trunks felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. He wouldn't blush if he didn't like her or the kiss. But he was blushing. Every thing he described about Pan, the good and the bad, he loved. He loved her.  
  
Trunks ran out of his bedroom and ran down the halls to his father's chambers.  
  
He knocked on the door once he got there. Waiting for a reply to let him in.  
  
"Come in." he heard his father's voice call, he then slowly opened the door.  
  
His father turned around to meet the person who entered his room.  
  
Trunks stared at his father and his father stared at him.  
  
"Well boy, there better be a reason you are here." Stammered Vegeta, still not taking his eyes of his son.  
  
"I-I." His voice was horse. Was he really gonna say it? To his father?  
  
"Boy-…" Vegeta started.  
  
"I love her." Trunks blurted out, lowering his head, his eyes meeting the floor.  
  
"Who?" asked Vegeta, staring at his son and waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Pan. You were right, every thing you said. I love her." Trunks said not lifting his head to meet his father's gaze, he was quite content with the floors.  
  
"I see. Now the question is; Do you love her enough to fight for her?" asked Vegeta, again waiting for his son's reply.  
  
"Yes." Trunks answer was low and could barely be heard if it wasn't for his father's saiyan ears.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Vegeta asked ignorance returning to his voice.  
  
Bra's eyes opened as the noise ran through the hallways.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked herself as she walked up from her red bed to meet her door. She opened it quietly not wanting any one to see her. In case it was her mother and father playing their little sex games again.  
  
She peered out the door.  
  
Two bodies, one with black hair and another with purple had run by her door and were heading for the training room at three thousand miles an hour. Had it not been for her saiyan senses and jeans. She would have never seen them.  
  
She closed her door and ran to her window. Peering out of it she saw a gold light come from the training room.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Author: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had a brilliant idea. This is merely the first chapter to the first part of the story. There will be two other stories that will follow this one.  
  
What's that you say? What's gonna happen? Now if I told you that I wouldn't be a good author now would I?  
  
(Evil grins) You'll know soon enough. Till next time.  
  
  
  
10  
  
11  
  
12  
  
13 


	2. Chapter Two

        **Falling for your mentors granddaughter**  
  
     By Dawn M. Rianharet.  
  
    (Aurora@fanfiction.net)  
  
Authors note: This fanfic is about Uubu and Pan. And how I think they would get together. This fanfic also includes the couple Goten and Marron.  
  
Note!!!:  Goten and Marron!  Not Trunks and Marron. Sorry for you T&M, T&P, B&U, M&U,G&B and G&T fans. I do like T&P, I just wanted to write this for a change of style, and in the end, and I ended up liking Pan with Uubu. I think they are good together, I also believe that in the end of Gt Pan ends up with Uubu. Flames and Good Reviews are welcomed.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own DB/DBZ/GT you should have your head checked. I do not own these characters or DB/DBZ/Gt. However I own the plot, the sentences and theme. Starting 12-24-01. Thank you. Now please read on.  
  
  
  
    **Falling for your mentors granddaughter**  
  
                  Chapter Two  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Pan held her fists in front of her, standing in her fighting stance. The wind blew lightly, making her midnight black hair wave in the wind. "Come on Trunks! Make your move already!" she hollered across the green meadow field.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Come on Pan-Chan! I am tired! Give me a minute!" yelled Trunks as he placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.  
  
"Tired? What are you tired from?" Pan asked, placing her once fists now hands on her hips. "We've only been going at it for 15 minutes!"  
  
Trunks laughed slightly, "Maybe you and I have been going at it for 15 minutes, but my father and I trained all weekend, only stopping to eat!"  
  
Pan fell to the ground (Anime style). "What!? You mean you didn't sleep at all!?" Pan asked, looking up at him from the ground.  
  
Trunks fell to her side, "Nope, not even for one minute. Although I must say it would have been nice," joked Trunks, lying fully on his back.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess that enough training for today then. You know, you didn't have to help me train today, if you were that tired. I could have asked uncle Goten to spar with me!" suggested Pan, her voice sounding more gentle and human, rather than Saiyan.  
  
Trunks chuckled a bit, "Goten? No, you couldn't have. He called me last night and said he was going to have lunch with Marron today and talk to her about their relationship."  
  
Pan jumped up from the ground and stared heavily down at Trunks, "What do you mean!? Tell me uncle Goten isn't going to ask out Marron!? That could ruin they're friendship!" shouted Pan, her voice angry but her face sad looking.  
  
Trunks propped himself up on his elbows, "You know Pan, your uncle Goten loves Marron very much. And whatever he is gonna do is not my place to tell you; you should ask him yourself." Recommended Trunks, starring up at her with his blue eyes glistening. 'My god she's beautiful when she in any mood,' thought Trunks as his gaze stayed on her steadily.  
  
Pan blinked for a few minutes, "Okay, I'll ask him. So Trunks..."Trunks was just staring at her, "Trunks!"  
  
Trunks snapped out of his little world, "Yes?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Are you still tired?" she questioned him, giving him a little innocent look.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Yeah, yeah I am."  
  
"Well, you go home and rest then. We can spar later, when you have more energy." Said Pan, her voice calm.  
  
Trunks smiled at her, "Thanks Pan, I really appreciate it. I mean, you putting of sparing just so I can sleep."  
  
Pan laughed, "Ha! What are you talking about? Me give up sparing? No. You can just go home and rest and I'll go call Uubu and spar with him," said Pan, still laughing slightly.  
  
Trunks smile turned into a frown, "No! It's okay! I have more energy! Come on lets go!" said Trunks as he jumped high off the ground and into the air. His feet hitting the ground he got into a fighting stance.  
  
Pan looked at him a bit unsure of what just happened, "You sure?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Trunks nodded, "I'm sure!"  
  
"Okay, but you're putting your own life in your hands!" Hollered Pan, delivering the first blow to Trunks in his stomach.  
  
*****  
  
Goten waited in the restaurant for Marron. She was supposed to meet him here for lunch at 1:00 p.m., and it was almost 2:30. He sighed. A waitress then moved over to his table; "Can I get you something? Coffee? Soda?"  
  
Goten looked up at the chestnut hair colored girl. She was, pretty, but compared to Marron, that's all she was. "No thanks," he smiled, and she nodded walking away, and he watched her.  
  
"Why Son Goten, were you checking that waitress out?" asked Marron as she sat down in front of him, smirking the whole nine yards.  
  
She was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top that fit her body perfectly and accented her curves, showing off her chest quite a bit too.  
  
Goten frowned, didn't she know how much he loved her? And no one else? How could she say something like that? Giving a pout, Goten replied; "No." rather coldly, crossing his arms.  
  
Marron blinked, "Okay, I was just joking. Chill. Anyways, sorry I am late but I met this really hot guy and his not-bad-looking-friend in the mall with Bra. So we stopped and talked to them. He's taking me to the carnival on Saturday, and his friend is taking Bra." Marron gabbed to him, a smile on her face as she spoke.  
  
Goten laughed and Marron frowned, "What? What's so funny Son Goten!?" she hollered, her anger and ki rising.  
  
Goten laughed more and clasped his arms around his stomach, "Oh please M- Marron! Don't try to scare me with your ki cause it won't work, I'm stronger than you. And do you really think Vegeta is going to let Bra out with some guy?" Goten laughed hysterically.  
  
Marron folded her arms in front of her chest and glared, "Vegeta might not- But Bulma will."  
  
"And your parents?" he questioned; now no longer smiling, but frowning.  
  
Marron shrugged, "Dad will say no, mom will say yes, and then dad will cry." Said Marron as the waitress approached.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked flashing a smile at Goten, her white teeth sparkling.  
  
Marron sat straighter up, "I'll have a vanilla coke please."  
  
The waitress quickly scribbled it down on her small pad of paper and then turned to Goten, "And for you?"  
  
"Cherry coke, please." He responded still not smiling.  
  
As soon as the waitress scribbled it down she left and Goten just stared out into space. He had asked Marron to meet him there because he had the hope of asking her out. He had been waiting to ask her since prom; but never had the courage too. And now he didn't have the right time.  
  
'Goten you baka…' he cursed himself silently.  
  
Marron blinked, "Goten, are you all right?"  
  
No answer was returned.  
  
The waitress returned with their sodas and set them down gently on the table, smiled at Goten and then left. Marron watched it carefully and then jumped up screaming, "Ah! Goten!" she cheered.  
  
Goten was knocked out of his argument with himself due to Marron's screaming. He turned to her, "What?" he asked, not quit understanding what was going on.  
  
  
  
She jumped up again, "That waitress likes you! Imagine, some girl outside of our old High School likes you! You should as her out!" she proposed smiling widely.  
  
Goten sneered, "No, I shouldn't."  
  
"Aw, come on! You wimp! I'll do it for you!" she teased, standing to walk over to the chestnut haired waitress.  
  
"No Marron!" yelled Goten, grasping her arm and setting her roughly back down in her seat.  
  
  
  
She looked at him puzzled, "Why not?" his behavior lately had been weird- ever since he and Becky broke up, he wasn't the same.  
  
Goten frowned, "Because I love another. And dating that girl will only complicate things." Goten spoke in a rough tone that reminded Marron of Goku when he was giving orders.  
  
"Oh Goten!" she snapped, pulling her arm away from Goten's grasp, "You have to get over Becky! It's been three years!" she barked at him.  
  
Goten looked at the ground and stood up straight, his Saiyan black eyes never left the floor. Slowly he pulled out his wallet and dropped four dollars on the table and turned away, walking out the door.  
  
Marron watched him walk out and after he had left the restaurant she pulled out a dime and walked over to the payphone, placing her change in to the phone, she dialed a number and looked off to the side once it started to ring.  
  
"Yeah-Hey Bra...I think I just hurt Goten-Kun..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
  
  
Author: Sorry this is so short, but the first chapter was long because…well…It was the first chapter. The chapter will be longer than or as short as this. Thank you if you already reviewed. Means a lot to me. I know Uubu wasn't in this chapter but he will be in the next. Thank you and good-night. 


End file.
